vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerysaur
Who is Emerysaur? Emerysaur is an employee of the the Gator Bar and has been since Roflgator (Rob)'s Great Pug burned down. She currently works as a waitress and 'bunny girl' and has been a long-term loyal worker of Roflgator's since January 2018. Known for having bad luck in the relationship department, she's gone through several bitter experiences. Aside from her exceptional loyalty towards her boss Rob, she is also known for throwing angry yelling fits when things go awry for her. Please remember that events described in this article is roleplay and acting. Actions done in-character does not reflect on the actual person portraying the character! History and Biography IRL (in real life), she initially joined Roflgator's Pug after being seen in his Twitch chat and subsequently invited to his lobby during a time he was looking for new people to roleplay with. Loyalty and work ethic In RP, being a loyal employee of Rob's, she is often involved and a major player in many of his weird schemes or scams to earn money. Whenever Rob comes asking for something, however strange or weird the task, she usually performs it after voicing her concerns. The few times she has declined have been when requests were of an overtly sexual nature. However, on June 27th, 2018, after missing many days of work due to her attending a family reunion, Rob fired her from the Gator Bar. She was not around to be informed of this decision. She would finally come back to work on June 29th, where she was told she was fired. To spite her now-former boss, Emery would announce she would work on Jor Rilla's re-election campaign against Rob. Relationships and personal life Marriage with R3dz She dated and married Rob's friend R3dzDead on January 26th. During her relationship with R3dz, he always claimed to be asexual but when they started having relationship problems he strangely enough changed his mind. His main excuse was that she smelled really bad and that being a Knuckles having very sensitive sense of smell, made it even worse. Thus earning her the nickname 'Smellery', which is still jokingly used by Rob and others to this day to tease her. After she divorced R3dz she learned about him having an exceptionally steamy night together with Cheeeese and confronted R3dz afterwards because of his past refusal to do the same to her. The aftershock went down as one of her her angriest fits ever, causing quite a dramatic spectacle. Relationship with Tsun After a couple of spurious attempts at romance with a couple of individuals, she would eventually settle for Tsun. Her relationship with Tsun was initially fairly romantic, much to the lament of Rob, whom would regularly attempt to get Tsun to cheat on her, or vice versa. Rob would relish whenever he see them have relationship problems and would attempt to inflate the issue as much as he could, though they would always somehow make it work. Emery would eventually come to work announcing that things "fell through" with Tsun, due to him becoming distant and outright neglecting her, though Tsun would later tell his half of the story, giving her blame as well. Post-Tsun WiFiPunk, the well-known womanizer and apprentice of Rob, is known to have had a thing for her, attempting to charm her in a multitude of ways but never fully succeeding - making her one of his most difficult goals to achieve. They went on at least one or two dates where they allegedly kissed at least once. Today, you will get different answers on the legitimacy of their relationship depending on who you ask, but she claims that their relationship was always platonic. "Buzasaur" Eventually, Rob paired Emery with his chef Buza the microwave, promising him 'benefits' on the job if they got together. It was actually a ruse to keep her working at The Great Pug after her sudden absence for a couple of days. After initial success, Emery would find this out while confronting both of them about their workplace relationship that was causing rigors on the job. Their relationship started out as a strange and forced debacle at Rob's behest, but appears to have developed into something genuine on its own, with them occasionally going on outings together. Buza has stated that he doesn't even mind her having sexual relations with anyone else as long as she saves all of her signature intense yelling only for him. Their relationship is known to be an on/off thing. In other words, it's complicated. Their shipping name is Buzasaur. Kidnapping During the Mafia Wars arc (Season 1 of the 'Legends of Roflgator') where a war between Rob's bar and the encroaching Calzone Mafia escalated, Emery and Kyana were both lured away and held for ransom by 'Uncle' Tommy, an associate of the Calzones. Kyana would escape and report back to Rob; a retrieval team was assembled and Uncle Tommy's beach house was raided. Although Buza was shot and lost his body for awhile, through hard negotiation and coercion, Rob and crew would successfully retrieve Emery and scare off the mafioso. This led to Buza and Emery lovingly embracing each other on the beach. Trivia *In RP, her character is regularly underappreciated and is the target of much criticism. *In-game, she is actually a fairly skilled roleplayer that seldom breaks immersion. *According to WiFiPunk, Emery has a crush on Wooks, similar to PandawanBear. If it's not a crush, then she's at least a strong admirer of the silent penguin. *In RP, after her breakup with R3dz, she would seek romance from a couple of other potential mates, earning her the title "Homie Hopper" among Roflgator's Twitch chat. Kyana would later also be hit with this title, though more sparingly. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/emerysaur *Twitter: https://twitter.com/EMERYSAUR Gallery Emery and Buza.png|Emery and Buza doing a classic Titanic re-enactment Emerysaur2.jpg|Emery in a bunny outfit Category:People Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction